


Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid never thought he'd end up confessing his love like this. But whatever works, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

Reid wanted to say it. The words warmed the tip of his tongue, seconds away from spilling out. 

“Here.” His thoughts were interrupted by the clank of a mug being placed on the table. Reid looked up at Morgan, who flashed a toothy smile. “Don’t worry, I put in seven tablespoons of sugar - just the way you like it.”

This was the thirtieth time Morgan had stayed the night with him. He doubted the other man knew the exact number, though. Reid himself probably wouldn’t have if not for his memory. 

“You looked kinda... out of it earlier.” Morgan sat down across from him with his own cup of coffee. “What could possibly have my little geniusfrazzled?”

Reid stifled a smile. He wondered what he would do if he just came out and said it. The three words that have been on his mind for a couple months now. The words he knew were true but still had trouble saying - maybe out of fear, maybe out of nerves. 

“I’m just hungry,” he lied, taking a sip of his hot beverage. 

He could feel Morgan staring at him, questioning if he believed him or not. He always knew when he lying - well, not  _always_ \- but most of the time. Finally he spoke, standing up. “How about some breakfast then?”

Reid nodded, a smile playing at his lips. 

There was no point in rushing it. He always had tomorrow.

\---

The knife entered him so easily, slicing through his clothes and skin with sickening ease. The unsub stared at Reid for a long moment before finally he yanked the knife back out, blood splattering across the wall nearest him.

Reid felt lightheaded as he watched the unsub gently - he was playing with him, he knew - place the male’s body on the concrete. Once he was settled on the floor, he stood up and lifted his hands into the air.

“You’ve got me,” he breathed with a condescending smile.

Without a second thought Reid pressed his finger down and a gunshot echoed through the basement. Just like before, blood splattered - some of the droplets landing on his face. 

He stumbled, wiping the blood away, his stomach churning at the realization he’d killed someone and for the first time he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt about it. But he knew why.

Reid dropped his gun, rushing to the side of the agent on the floor.

\---

Morgan watched Reid with a small smile. He was reading a book on the couch, his knees pulled up against his chest, and Morgan was sitting beside him. He’d turned on the television but so far he’d been too distracted by his thoughts to actually watch any of it.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, muting the show. 

Reid looked up from his book, closing it while keeping his page marked with his index finger. “What is it?” He peered at the television. Reid knew Morgan would occasionally interrupt him to show him something on the television. He never minded. “Did something happen?”

“No, no,” Morgan mumbled. “I just - “

The words stopped on his lips. He’d said it so many times before but for some reason it was so much harder with Reid. Morgan had decided it was because he’d had relationships before but he’d never been in love before. But he  _was_ with Reid, and the thought both scared and excited him.

Reid tilted his head curiously. It was so cute Morgan almost chuckled.

“Did I do something?”

Morgan’s tongue flickered out, dampening his chapped lips. “No - “ If he couldn’t say what he wanted he could at least say - “You look really beautiful right now. That’s all.”

Flushed, Reid opened his book again. “Idiot,” he muttered but really he was smiling.

\---

“Come on, Derek,” Reid tapped the agent’s face, wincing at how cold and hot he felt all at once. Blood was pooling around him, filling the room with a horrible smell. “You can’t just - “ 

His voice broke, and he stifled a sob.

Morgan always told him crying was weak. He didn’t really mean it, of course, it was just his way of comforting him. Reid closed his eyes, leaning down, resting his forehead against Morgan’s.

From upstairs he could hear the slamming of doors. The others had found them.

“I’m going to cry, you know,” Reid mumbled, keeping his hand against Morgan’s neck, feeling desperately for a pulse. “And I know you think crying is weak,” his other hand was pressing on his wound, “so don’t make me do it, okay?” He pulled back, staring at the peaceful look on Morgan’s face. “Don’t make me cry.”

He could now hear the footsteps coming closer. Just a few more minutes and they could have an ambulance, and Morgan would be okay because he’d have to be. He couldn’t not be okay.

“Don’t make me cry if you love me even half as much as I love you.”

Reid moved his hand away from his neck, pressing his palm against Morgan’s cheek. He was getting colder. “You hear that? I love you. I love you a lot and I know you love me, too.” 

“And when you love someone - “ He gently kissed Morgan’s lips “ - you shouldn’t ever make them cry.”

The door opened with a resounding thud and Reid threw his head around, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar face looking back at him. He moved his body some, showcasing the injured agent.

Hotch swallowed. “I’m calling an ambulance, keep pressure on the wound.”

Reid turned his attention back on Morgan. “You’ll be okay. Just let me know you’ll  be okay.” He put more pressure on his wound, wetting his lips. “Just say something - anything.”

Suddenly he felt Morgan move under his hand. It was a small movement, his jaw clenching, but he still felt it. “There you go,” Reid breathed, kissing the spot above his lips. “Just like that.”

“Spenc - “ Morgan forced out only to be interrupted by a cough. A bloody cough. Reid used the sleeve of his shirt, wiping away the blood from his chin. He honestly didn’t know if he’d make it at this point but he couldn’t give up hope. He just couldn’t. Morgan needed him. “I - “

He smiled small. “What is it?”

Morgan’s breathing was shallow, almost not there. “I love you.”

\---

“He just got out of surgery.”

Reid knew it had to be good news. The doctor didn’t look as horrible as he had when he’d originally seen Morgan. He had some hope present on his face. “He should be fine,” he continued, and relief rushed through Reid like a drug. “But it would probably be best if you all waited until tomorrow before visiting him.”

“That’s not happening,” Hotch said, surprising the team. He glanced at Reid. “I mean, you’re not actually okay with waiting until tomorrow - are you?” He lifted an eyebrow; a knowing look.

A little embarrassed, Reid nodded. Hotch obviously knew even without being told. “If it’s just me, doctor, I’m his - “ he hesitated on the word. “ - lover and I think it’d be good for him if he can see me just for a second.” He felt everyone staring at him. They would have a lot of explaining to do later but for now he just cared about seeing Morgan.

When the doctor looked unconvinced he continued. “Sometimes when someone is hurt and they see a loved one it releases a chemical that- “

The doctor sighed. “Fine, go on. But don’t force him too much.”

Reid smiled brightly. “Thank you.”

The minute he entered the room he approached Morgan’s side. “I got you something,” he said upon Morgan opening his eyes. He looked just as tired as he’d expected. “Jello.”

Morgan snorted. “Laughing hurts.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Reid said, placing the jello on the table. “Laughing is good for you, though. Some doctors have even compared it with - “

He stopped when he felt Morgan take his hand. His grip was so weak and gentle - nothing like usual. Reid gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad we’ve finally broken through the awkwardness of wanting to say  _it_ but being so nervous we couldn’t,” Morgan replied, looking up at him with an amused smile. It took a minute before Reid realized the meaning behind his words. He flushed. “I love you, Spencer.”

Reid cracked a tiny smile. “I love you too, Derek.”


End file.
